


Takao's Unlucky Day

by Tsukigakireida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Diabetes, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigakireida/pseuds/Tsukigakireida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao siempre se ríe de Midorima por sus extrañas creencias, pero quizá Oha Asa no es un engañabobos como él piensa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takao's Unlucky Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsubasa-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tsubasa-chan).



> KnB y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki sensei y al fandom. Yo sólo los he cogido prestados para un poco de lovey-dovey...
> 
> Enjoy!

—¡¡No!!

Takao se incorporó de golpe y miró el reloj. Eran casi las siete. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se ponía de rodillas. ¡Era demasiado tarde! Pero, ¿por qué no había sonado la alarma del móvil? ¡Ni siquiera estaba en la cabecera, como siempre!

Recordó y rebuscó entre las sábanas. Lo encontró bajo la almohada, a punto de caer del colchón. La noche anterior lo había estado mirando hasta que se había quedado dormido, y estaba completamente sin batería.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

—¡Nii-chan! ¿Todavía estás en la cama? ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

—¡Estoy despierto! ¡Ya bajo! —contestó deprisa, mientras enchufaba el móvil a la corriente.

Todavía tenía tiempo de llegar al instituto, si corría lo suficiente. Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones cortos, pero mientras se ponía el uniforme en la pierna derecha, tropezó y se cayó. Cuando su cabeza dio contra el escritorio, los libros apilados le cayeron encima.

—Ite~~ —se quejó, y empezó a recoger los libros que había tirado—. ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Miró el reloj de reojo. Pasaban cinco minutos de la hora en que solía pasar a buscar a Midorima con el rickshaw.

—Shin-chan, gomen ne…

Se sentó en la cama y encendió el móvil. Tenía que escribirle para decirle que no le podría recoger. Pero cuando la pantalla se iluminó, de pronto recibió las llamadas perdidas. Nueve. Nueve perdidas de Midorima.

El estómago se le encogió. ¿Tan enfadado estaba? ¿Por cinco minutos?

Se imaginó lo que diría: “Has estropeado el ritual perfecto de la buena suerte. Tengo que salir de casa a las siete exactamente, Bakao”. Sin embargo tecleó un mail diciéndole que no podía ir. Era mucho más fácil que enfrentarle.

Acabó de vestirse todo lo deprisa que fue capaz: se lavó los dientes y se peinó, a la vez que se ponía las bambas, guardó los libros en la mochila y fue a desenchufar el móvil cuando el cable se partió. Lo contempló horrorizado.

—¡¿Qué?! —Apenas tenía una raya de batería, pero no podría cargarlo más.

Lo metió en la mochila sin cuidado, y cerró la cremallera de golpe, de forma que se pellizcó un dedo. Lo retiró enfadado, con una sonrisa tenebrosa y una lágrima enorme en su ojo.

—¡Qué asco de día! —lloró pese a que acababa de comenzar.

Se colgó la mochila, y salió de la habitación. Pero en el pasillo pisó el cordón que había olvidado atar y estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras. En el último momento consiguió sujetarse de la barandilla de madera, y evitó rodar hacia abajo por muy poco.

—Abunee! —dijo con cansancio.

Se arrodilló a atarse el cordón y bajó. El desayuno estaba frío sobre la mesa. Comió a toda prisa un par de cucharadas de arroz, y gritó “ittekimasu” al salir aunque no quedaba nadie en casa para escucharlo.

Según llegó a la bici, un relámpago cruzó el cielo y empezó a caer una llovizna.

Takao suspiró. Aunque cogiera un paraguas, no serviría yendo en bicicleta. Y era demasiado tarde para ir andando.

—Shoganee…

Takao desenganchó el carro y se subió a la bici. Pero cuando cruzó el portal lo oyó a su espalda.

—¡Oi…!

Se giró de golpe, con una expresión de estupefacción y los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Shin-chan? —Estaba de pie, bajo la lluvia con un paraguas. Y parecía muy enfadado.

—¡Takao! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué no has dado señales de vida?!

—¿…Heh?

—Aunque me he tomado la molestia de llamarte esta mañana. No tienes excusa.

Takao caminó hasta Midorima, mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba sin querer.

—¿Estabas preocupado, Shin-chan?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Midorima—. Es sólo que tenía algo importante que decir no da yo.

—¿Y has venido hasta aquí? —Takao no pudo aguantar la risa—. Podrías habérmelo dicho en clase.

—¡Claro que no! —Midorima se ajustó las gafas—. No creas que no he considerado todas las posibilidades. He salido de casa justo después de ver Oha Asa. Lo que tengo que decir…

—¿Después de Oha Asa? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la calle?

—N-No mucho…

—¿Por qué no has llamado al timbre?

—No me pareció apropiado molestar a estas horas.

—¿Ehhhhh? ¿No es más extraño quedarse en la puerta? Pero… si además estaba solo…

—Takao —le cortó Midorima—. No me pareció apropiado por lo que tengo que decirte. Escucha…

Takao contuvo la respiración por un momento.

—…no vayas a clase hoy —Midorima hizo una pausa—. Eso es todo.

Takao levantó una ceja, incrédulo, mientras Midorima se giraba para marcharse.

—¡Oe, matte! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Midorima se detuvo, cuando Takao le agarró de la manga.

—Tch.

—Por lo menos explícame por qué. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Si no hay más remedio… Hoy en Oha Asa han dicho que escorpio tiene la peor suerte de todas, la peor suerte de todo el año.

Hubo un silencio. Luego Takao empezó a reír.

—¡Shin-chan! ¡Eres demasiado supersticioso! Aunque pensaba que sólo te afectaba tu suerte… no sabía que te preocupases tanto por la mía…

—¡¡Claro que no!! —respondió rápido Midorima, con la cara roja—. ¿Pero qué vas a hacer si te rompes un brazo o algo? ¿Cómo te harás responsable entonces de la Winter Cup? ¡Deberías pensar en la competición!

Takao le miró de reojo, sonriendo.

—Está bien, está bien… pues entonces, busquemos el lucky ítem de Oha Asa —dijo feliz.

Midorima parecía taciturno. —Eso es imposible. El lucky ítem de escorpio de hoy es “hogar”. ¡Por eso tienes que quedarte en casa!

Parecía imposible. El recto, puntual y responsable Midorima sugiriendo campanas.

—¿Y entonces vas a quedarte en mi casa, conmigo, si no voy?

Midorima retrocedió, azul.

—No. No hay ninguna razón.

—¿Has visto qué hora es? —rio Takao.

—¡Es tu culpa por no contestar el teléfono!

—…pero te mandé un mensaje.

—...

—¿No lo has visto?

—Ugh.

—…pensaba que ya dominabas lo de los correos después de haber pasado todo el día de ayer explicándotelo. Y eso que hasta me mandaste uno por la noche.

—¡Esa no es la cuestión!

Takao empezó a reír.

—Era una broma, Shin-chan. No puedo faltar a clase sólo porque lo dice Oha Asa. Tendré que esforzarme en salir ileso —bromeó.

Midorima suspiró.

—Está bien. Yo ya he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano. Ahora sólo queda el veredicto de la suerte, nano da yo.

—Vamos, Shin-chan, sube.

Midorima se fijó en la bicicleta. —¿Qué has hecho con el Rickshaw?

—Nunca llegaríamos a tiempo con algo tan pesado.

Midorima contempló el paquetero de la bici. No sólo le vinieron imágenes de multitud de dramas rosas, sino que también se imaginó a sí mismo con las piernas larguísimas arrastrando por el suelo.

—Takao… hoy pedalearé yo.

—…ah?

Sin entenderlo, Takao le dejó el sitio a Midorima y sujetó el paraguas. Se sentó en el paquetero, inquieto. Pero no esperaba la energía que Midorima le puso, así que cuando arrancó cayó hacia atrás, directo a un charco enorme.

—Shinjirarenai! —se quejó, mientras se levantaba de rodillas—. ¡Si ni siquiera está lloviendo tanto!

—¿Lo has pensado mejor? —preguntó Midorima—. ¿Quieres volver?

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo —contestó Takao, escurriendo el pantalón mojado—. Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

Midorima asintió y se colocó las gafas. —¡Entonces, sujétate!

Takao volvió a su sitio y le pasó el brazo por la cintura. Aunque al principio dudó, Midorima no dijo nada. Sólo arrancó a pedalear con una velocidad extraordinaria. Realmente los milagros eran deportistas de élite.

—Oye, Shin-chan…

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuál era tu posición hoy en el ranking de Oha Asa?

—Quinto. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque no llevas ningún lucky ítem a la vista.

—Ah. Hoy no es necesario.

—¡¿Hah?!

La bici dio un giro brusco al llegar a un semáforo, y se internó a toda velocidad en una avenida cuesta abajo. Cada vez iba más rápido.

—¿Shin-chan? —insistió.

—Algo caro.

—¿Eh? —Takao levantó la cabeza para mirarle, pero Midorima parecía muy concentrado pedaleando. Sin embargo le pareció que tenía las orejas rojas, pero quizá fuese por el viento.

—Mi lucky ítem de hoy es algo caro no da yo (高い物/Takai mono/Algo caro).

Takao se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja y se pegó a él apretándole. —Kawaii, Shin-chan! (高尾/Takao)

—¡Estate quieto o te tiraré de la bici! —contestó Midorima.

—¡Si me tiras tu suerte será mala también! —le advirtió Takao frotando la mejilla contra su espalda, mientras el paraguas iba de lado a lado y la bicicleta se tambaleaba.

—¡Oi! ¡Takao!

 

 

 

Takao estaba absorto durante la clase. Las palabras de Midorima de aquella mañana le habían hecho recordar lo que había pasado hacía más de un mes. No es que no lo tuviera presente, pero se había puesto nervioso al oír “tengo algo que decirte”. Al final sólo se trataba de una predicción de Oha Asa… interrumpió sus pensamientos al notar una humedad en su mano. Cuando bajó la vista, se dio cuenta de que su bolígrafo se había roto, y tenía los apuntes llenos de tinta azul.

—¡No! —se quejó mientras trataba de limpiarlo, pero sólo consiguió extender la mancha y empaparse el puño de la camisa.

Desistió desanimado, e hizo el estropicio a un lado. Se giró hacia Midorima, que le contemplaba con la cabeza sobre su mano derecha. Echó la silla hacia atrás para acercarse a su pupitre.

—Shin, déjame un boli.

—No hagas eso.

—¿El qué?

—Equilibrios con la silla, Bakao.

Takao sonrió. —No te preocupes, no me voy a caer —le dijo robándole directamente del estuche—. Tengo muy buen equilibrio. ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves?

Pero lo único que hizo Midorima fue ponerse pálido. Cuando se dejó caer hasta su sitio, Takao encontró al profesor de frente.

—Takao-kun. ¿Se puede saber qué es este alboroto? ¿Y por qué su mesa está hecha un desastre?

—Lo… lo siento profesor…

—Déjese las excusas para luego, cuando se quede a limpiar todo esto. Ahora, léanos su redacción.

—¡Enseguida! —contestó Takao, mientras metía la mano en la mochila, pero el folder que debería estar allí había desaparecido. Empezó a buscar frenéticamente, cuando se quedó congelado. Recordó que lo había puesto sobre los libros que estaban en el escritorio antes de ir a dormir, los mismos libros que había tirado esa mañana al golpear la mesa con la cabeza. El folder debía estar… en alguna parte del suelo de su habitación.

El profesor le lanzó una mirada interrogante. Takao sonrió, mientras el sudor le resbalaba por la frente.

 

 

—¡Llegáis tarde, novatos! —les gritó Miyaji cuando entraron al gimnasio—. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabais?

—Gomen, gomen —se excusó Takao.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado?! —le preguntó Ootsubo, cuando se fijó en su aspecto.

—Ah, esto… —Takao rio, mirando un agujero enorme chamuscado en su uniforme—. Ha sido brutal. Estábamos en clase de química cuando Shin-chan me ha dicho “pásame la sal” —explicó imitando la voz—, y de pronto todo ha empezado a arder.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —preguntaron todos a la vez.

—Porque lo que me pasó no era sal nano da yo —explicó Midorima, como si no lo hubiesen entendido.

—¡Ni siquiera era una pregunta, d’Aho! —le gritó Miyaji.

Takao empezó a reír más fuerte, casi ahogado, sujetándose la barriga.

—Tendríais… que haber visto a Shin-chan… corriendo en círculos por el laboratorio gritando “extintor, extintor, extintor”.

—OI! —Midorima se sonrojó.

—Pero nos tuvimos que quedar a limpiar el desastre —le ignoró Takao—. Y por eso llegamos tarde.

—¡Vais a acabar con el club! ¡¡Id a cambiaros de una vez, no me hagáis ir a por una piña!!

—¡No, no! —contestaron ambos y se apresuraron hacia el vestuario.

Se cambiaron en menos de cinco minutos. Midorima se puso una camiseta blanca y se giró hacia el banquillo, preparó la bolsa con un par de toallas, bebidas isotónicas, el jersey de entrenamiento del Shuutoku, cinta de esparadrapo, un contador manual…

—Takao…

Takao levantó la vista de la bamba que se estaba atando, con el pie sobre el banquillo entre ellos.

—¿Dime?

Le había parecido serio, pero cuando levantó la vista tenía la misma expresión atolondrada de siempre. Midorima se colocó las gafas y se colgó la bolsa.

—Date prisa.

—¡Ah, espérame! —Takao le siguió ajustándose la goma de los pantalones.

Entraron al gimnasio y se pusieron a un lado de la pista a calentar. Takao se puso una diadema.

—Oye, Shin-chan…

—¿Mm?

—¿Querías decir algo antes?

—…

—¿Qué era?

—Nada.

Takao sonrió.

—Hoy también vamos a practicar eso, ¿verdad, Ace-sama?

Por un momento le pareció que Midorima sonreía levemente.

—¡CUIDADOOOO!

—¿Q-? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar Takao antes de que una pelota de basket impactase en su cara.

Cayó al suelo con estruendo. El gimnasio entero se quedó congelado. El capitán y Miyaji corrieron hasta Takao, y se arrodillaron a su lado. El entrenador se acercó también.

—¿Estás bien?

—Takao, ¿estás bien?

—Tranquilos, me encuentro perfec… —dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, pero estaba demasiado mareado y volvió al suelo.

Midorima estaba pálido. Ni siquiera había reaccionado, estaba de pie en el mismo sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos. Volvió la vista hacia los dos chicos de primero que habían lanzado el balón, y apretó los puños.

Miyaji se levantó de golpe.

—¡¡¿Se puede saber qué cojones estáis haciendo, novatos?!!

—¡Lo sentimos! ¡Sólo queríamos imitar el triple de Midorima-kun!

—¡¿Es que no sabéis que es peligroso?! ¡Os voy a meter una piña por…!

Midorima dejó de escuchar los gritos, y vio la mano que Miyaji le había puesto en el pecho. Le estaba agarrando la camiseta. Como si fuese a hacer alguna cosa. ¿Iba a hacer…?

—Midorima. Acompaña a Takao a la enfermería —le ordenó Ootsubo.

—¡No, no, no! —se quejó Takao—. Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Midorima le miró. Tenía la mano sobre el pómulo izquierdo, donde había recibido el impacto.

—¡Te dije que te quedaras en casa, idiota! —le espetó, temblando de rabia.

—¡Oye! —le cortó Miyaji.

Pero Midorima se giró y salió del gimnasio, con pasos rápidos.

—Sólo es la segunda. Sólo es la segunda vez hoy —susurró Miyaji, envuelto en un aire tétrico—. Kimura, no creo que hoy vaya a poder aguantarle un tercer capricho…

Takao empezó a reír, pero se llevó la mano al morado. —Ouch…

—Me temo que se te va a hinchar —dijo el entrenador, antes de acompañarle a una esquina.

—No hay nada que ver aquí —dijo Ootsubo al resto—, volved al entrenamiento.

—Excepto vosotros dos. Vosotros dad cien vueltas al campo de baseball —añadió Miyaji.

—¿¿EH?? —gimieron los dos novatos a la vez, pero empezaron a correr antes de que les lanzase algo.

—Creo que un día de estos voy a hacer una masacre de novatos… —Miyaji siguió enumerando por un rato las cosas que podría hacerles.

—Toma.

Takao levantó la mirada y extendió la mano para agarrar la lata de té helado que le estaba tendiendo Midorima. La sujetó con ambas manos.

—Gracias… —dijo sorprendido.

—No te la bebas, Bakao. Úsala nano da yo.

Midorima se recolocó las gafas y se fue a lanzar balones.

Takao agradeció que podía esconder la cara mientras se apretaba la bebida fría contra el pómulo. En serio, ¿qué era aquello? Comenzó a reír sin poder parar, con la cabeza entre los brazos.

—¿…te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el entrenador con el sudor cayéndole por la frente.

 

 

 

—68…

La pelota atravesó limpia el aro. Midorima saltó y la pelota se colocó entre sus manos, justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar. Trazó un arco altísimo, y cayó de nuevo en el centro del aro, sin rozar la red.

—69…

Takao cogió una pelota y la botó. Esperó al momento exacto, y la lanzó a las manos de Midorima, que ya había saltado. La pelota encajó perfecta en el movimiento, se elevó y anotó otro tanto.

—70…

Takao ya estaba botando otra pelota, siguiendo a Midorima hacia el fondo de la pista. Se secó el sudor de la frente antes de repetir el pase, y que se convirtiese en un triple de más de media cancha.

—71…

La siguiente pelota ya estaba botando, y lista para ser disparada. Midorima saltó y comenzó su lanzamiento, cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda. La pelota trazó un arco, rozó el aro y dio un par de vueltas sobre él antes de entrar.

—k’sooo…

Cuando Midorima se giró encontró a Takao junto a la parte del estrado, con un cubo volcado a los pies, y completamente empapado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Tomar una ducha, ¿qué crees?! —respondió Takao, molesto—. Pues que alguien se ha dejado un cubo lleno sobre la tarima y le he dado con el codo al retroceder.

Takao se sujetó a la madera, con los ojos cerrados, respirando despacio. Se apartó los mechones aguados de la cara.

Midorima se acercó.

—Takao…

—…por lo menos era agua limpia, ¿no crees? —contestó, recuperando la sonrisa.

—Basta por hoy. Voy a lanzar triples yo solo. Ve a cambiarte.

Takao se sujetó las rodillas, se estiró y suspiró. —Supongo que tienes razón.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, silbando una cancioncilla, mientras el sonido de la pelota volvía a la cancha. Se paró un segundo junto a la puerta, a observar un par de aquellos asombrosos lanzamientos. Por muchas veces que los viera, seguía siendo un espectáculo.

Aunque entrenase toda la vida sin descansar ni un segundo, aquel nivel era inalcanzable… ni siquiera parecía real. Era un genio. Y aun así, cada tarde se quedaba hasta que era prácticamente de noche. Takao sonrió, y se giró hacia la puerta. Pero cuando puso la mano en el pomo…

—¡¿AH?!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Midorima.

Takao se giró con una sonrisa de incredulidad, y un tic en el ojo. Parecía completamente superado, cuando le mostró el pomo de la puerta en su mano.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Midorima, señalándole con la mano izquierda.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Se ha caído solo! —contestó Takao con los ojos cerrados.

Se giró hacia la puerta, e intentó abrirla pero era imposible. El pomo no quería volver a su lugar, parecía que una de las piezas clave se había doblado y había dejado de encajar. Golpeó la puerta con los puños.

—¡¿Ayudaaa?! ¡¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!! —gritó mientras aporreaba la madera.

—No… no hay nadie. Es demasiado tarde nanodayo.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —preguntó—. Si no podemos salir…

Takao empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas se movió. Miró a su compañero.

—Shin-chan, patea la puerta con todas tus fuerzas. Estoy seguro de que tú puedes desencajarla —dijo emocionado.

—…

—¿Qué?

—Romper material escolar… —susurró Midorima, toqueteándose las gafas—. No puedo hacer algo como eso.

Takao abrió los ojos de par en par, pero luego empezó a reír. No podía parar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ahahaha... Shin-chan, eso es tan tú.

Una vena de enfado le salió a Midorima en la cabeza, pero prefirió ignorarle. Caminó hasta su bolsa, y cogió la bebida que tenía abierta. Dio un par de tragos mientras Takao se sentaba en el suelo, a su lado. Le lanzó una toalla a la cabeza. Takao la miró sorprendido.

—Sería horrible que cogieses un resfriado, con lo que ha costado perfeccionar ese pase.

—…gracias Shin-chan.

—Ponte esto —le tiró el jersey del Shuutoku.

—Pero Shin-chan, tú también cogerás frío…

—Yo no me he tirado un cubo de agua encima —le acusó Midorima, sentándose a beber.

Takao suspiró. Se quitó la camiseta mojada, y se secó con la toalla. Luego se puso el jersey de Midorima, y se sentó a su lado.

—¡Tachán! Mite, Shin-chan. ¿Cómo me queda? —preguntó contento.

Midorima se fijó en el cuello holgado, las mangas que escondían sus manos, el tamaño vestido. Y la cara de tonto que estaba poniendo Takao.

—Fatal.

—Ah, qué malo eres.

Midorima dio un trago a su bebida, deseando haber traído Oshiruko. Por algún motivo se sentía… turbado. Sus mejillas debían de estar rojas.

—¿Nn? —preguntó Takao, inclinándose hacia un lado—. ¿Qué está pensando nuestro Ace-sama? ¿Acaso algo como… “Quizá es una buena ocasión para hablar de ese tema pendiente con Takao”?

—¡No digas tonterías! —le cortó, todavía más rojo, a punto de decir algo desagradable. Pero se contuvo—. Estaba pensando… ¿por qué estas sonriendo?

—¿Eh?

—Has tenido un día de *piiip*. ¿No es obvio? Todo lo que te ha pasado hoy ha sido malo o peor. Deberías estar agotado, enfadado o deprimido. Pero en vez de eso tienes esa caaara de idiooota.

Takao rio. —Eres tan tsundere… Así que has estado preocupado por mi suerte todo el día. —Takao se miró las mangas donde asomaban las puntas de sus dedos—. No puedo negar que ha sido un día intenso. Pero… Shin-chan, yo creo que me han pasado casi tantas cosas buenas como cosas malas.

—¿Uh?

—Sí, esta mañana, por ejemplo, viniste a buscarme porque estabas preocupado, ¿verdad?

—Eso no es…

—Y me ayudaste a limpiar el laboratorio aunque había sido mi culpa. Y me compraste esa lata cuando la pelota me golpeó… Tener a Shin-chan pendiente me ha hecho sentir mejor que si ninguna cosa hubiese ocurrido.

Takao notó un roce en el pelo. Midorima le puso la mano en la mejilla. Enrojeció.

—¿Crees que todo ha merecido la pena? —le preguntó en un susurro, mientras le acariciaba el pómulo que empezaba a ponerse violáceo.

Había pasado un mes desde que había ocurrido. Y no habían hablado de ello, de forma que Takao había pensado muchas veces que se lo había imaginado. Pero cuando vio la expresión de Midorima, entendió que estaba a punto de volver a pasar.

Cerró los ojos por instinto y se acercó. Aquella primera vez sólo había sido un contacto momentáneo, producto de la adrenalina de un partido recién ganado. Pero no iba a ser de nuevo algo que pudiesen olvidar.

“Ánimo, Kazunari” se dijo Takao antes de lanzarse.

*CLONC*

—¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! ¡¿No sabéis que hora es?! ¡La escuela ha cerrado hace diez minutos!

Ambos miraron petrificados al conserje, desde la posición en la que habían quedado al apartarse de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió.

—No… eh… la puerta…. Rota… —balbuceó Takao, poniéndose de pie de golpe—. Estábamos atrapados, eso es.

El conserje recogió el pomo del suelo, y empezó a mirarlo mientras ellos salían corriendo de allí.

 

 

Con la oreja pegada a su espalda, Takao podía oír perfectamente el corazón de Midorima, mucho más rápido de lo habitual, aunque no iban demasiado deprisa. No se habían podido mirar a la cara. Habían hecho el camino envueltos en un silencio lleno de significado. Takao cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sentía más mareado que después del balonazo.

El freno de la bici le sorprendió en medio de sus pensamientos. Era su casa.

Midorima se bajó de la bici y le ayudó a entrarla en casa hasta el cobertizo.

—¿Cómo vas a volver? —fue lo primero que Takao dijo en todo el rato.

—Corriendo.

—Debería acercarte en bici…

—Idiota —contestó Midorima de espaldas—. Tienes prohibido salir de casa nodayo.

Takao rio.

Antes de llegar a la verja, Midorima le sujetó del brazo y le empujó contra el muro. Le besó. Antes de que Takao pudiera reaccionar, Midorima se separó y desapareció. Takao oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, desde la misma posición, con una sombra en los ojos. Poco a poco se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo, y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Yabee…

Al otro lado del muro del jardín, Midorima tenía una mano sobre su cara roja. Estaba apoyado, esperando calmarse.

Ambos sonrieron.

Takao entró en casa y Midorima comenzó a caminar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Vocabulario?
> 
> Nii-chan: Forma cariñosa de decir "hermano mayor".  
> Ite~: Forma de itai, =duele  
> Gomen ne: Lo siento...  
> Bakao: Baka(tonto)+Takao=Bakao  
> Abunee: forma de abunai, "peligroso"  
> Ittekimasu: Se dice al salir de casa, algo como "Me voy"  
> Shoganee: Forma de Shoganai, palabra muy japonesa, "qué remedio..."  
> Oi: =Eh  
> No da yo: Forma típical Midorima, lejanamente parecido a "es evidente"  
> Oe: Oye  
> Matte: Espera  
> Shinjirarenai: "No me lo puedo creer"  
> Kawaii: "Qué mono"  
> Mite: "Mira"  
> Yabee: Forma de yabai, muy lejanamente "omg" 
> 
> Publicidá: Más fanfics en tsukifanfics.tumblr.com :P


End file.
